


Come Undone

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Noiz' Good End, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they became a couple, Aoba had always told Noiz to not be afraid to try new things.</p><p>Noiz thought Aoba could do with following his own advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, what's new? More NoiAo smut from me...
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Not beta read

The request came suddenly and without any warning. Although that’s how Noiz usually operated. They had been out to lunch of all places, the couple finally having a bit of down time to spend together during their busy work/school schedules. 

Aoba’s eyes were wide, his fork clanking loudly onto his plate as he dropped it in horror as a blush stained his cheeks as red as the tomatoes in his salad. “God damn it Noiz, you can’t just say shit like that out in public!”

The blond businessman looked confused as he contemplated his boyfriend’s reaction for a moment before annoyance graced his handsome features. “No one cares… Plus, we’re speaking Japanese, even if they did hear, they probably didn’t understand us.” 

“Still…” Aoba muttered as he looked down at his food, suddenly not hungry. “You could have at least waited until we got home or something.” 

“You’d still have the same reaction.” Noiz pointed out bluntly, picking up his drink and took a tentative sip. It was a bit later in the afternoon so he figured there was no harm in having something stronger than his usual soda when he went out. He was never really one to indulge in alcohol but their waitress had spoken very highly of their mixed drinks so he figured what the hell?

“Shut up... “ As embarrassing as it was, Aoba found himself a bit curious. What Noiz was suggesting was something they had never really talked about before and while it weirded him out to no end to think about actually doing it, it was also a kind of a thrill that he knew the younger blond would make incredibly enjoyable. “We can talk about it when we get home…”

Noiz just nodded, satisfied with the answer before the two continued on with their meal, the conversation moving on to less mortifyingly embarrassing things.

Once they had arrived home, Noiz kept sending his boyfriend glances as they just lounged around the house doing nothing in particular. It was nice to just do nothing and not have to worry about anything. 

Aoba had decided to take German classes at a local community college, figuring it would help him a lot more than him trying to struggle to learn it on his own. Of course Noiz helped as much as he could but the blond worked almost every day of the week and all Aoba wanted to do when he was able to spend time with the other man was NOT talk about his language shortcomings. 

He looked over at Noiz who was currently ‘working on something from a floating holo screen in front of him but the older man knew better. He could feel those green eyes on him and it made his skin crawl. 

“Fine! We can talk about it…”

“There’s nothing really to talk about… either you want to do it or you don’t.” Noiz dropped all pretenses of whatever he was pretending to do and closed his screen before standing up to move over to the couch where his boyfriend was currently stretched out. 

Aoba glared as Noiz approached, making room for the younger blond before laying his head down in Noiz’s lap. “I can’t just make a decision like that… I mean, yeah you’ve done it to me before but… I don’t know.” 

“It’s really not as disgusting as you’re thinking it is.” Noiz smirked and threaded his fingers through Aoba’s bangs, blunt nails idly scraping gently against the older man’s scalp. 

Aoba hummed in contentment as Noiz played with his hair. It never failed to relax him. “I know it’s not… but I mean-”

“Just try it… if you don’t like it we can stop.” Noiz’s fingers moved to the blue haired man’s face, stroking over his soft cheek before brushing over the equally soft lips. 

Aoba let out a breath, before taking the blonde’s wandering hand in his own and kissing the brat’s fingertips. “Fine, but you have to take a shower first.”

Leaning down, the blond kissed his boyfriend’s lips, pulling back with a smirk. “Yes, Dear.”

“Shut up, brat. Just do it.” 

Noiz chuckled before getting up from the couch and heading toward the bathroom. He wasn’t too worried about Aoba agreeing to try what he had been proposing. It didn’t take much to convince the older man to do things that may otherwise be out of his comfort zone… most things were anyway. 

Aoba got up as well, heading for their bedroom. If he was going to do this, he had to at least psych himself up for it. As he entered the bedroom, he glanced over to the bed, seeing Ren lounging on the pillows at the head of the bed. Sighing, the blue haired man powered up his Allmate and smiled sa the puppy woke up. 

“Good afternoon, Aoba.” 

“Hey Ren… um… sorry to ask you this but… do you think you can um-”

“Are you and Noiz going to be using the bed?” 

“You don’t have to be so blunt about it!” Aoba huffed and moved toward the closet, looking through Noiz’s side for something. 

Ren just tilted his head to the side cutely before hopping of the bed and padding toward the door. “I will be downstairs then.”

“Thanks Ren…” Aoba waited until his Allmate was out of the room before he quickly removed his clothes, all except his bright blue boxer briefs. He knew that Noiz took quick showers so he didn’t have much time to get himself ready for his boyfriend. 

It had been almost two years since they had moved to Germany and Aoba had to admit he really loved his life with Noiz. Of course he missed his grandmother and friends back home but all he had to do was ask Noiz and they would be on a plane to MIdorijima the next day… 

He pulled out a crisp ironed white dress shirt from the closet and slipped it on. It smelled like their fabric softener and he couldn’t help but be comforted by the scent. The shirt was a bit too big on him, the white fabric hanging loosely from his shoulders and the sleeves stopping just at his fingertips. It was the first time he had actually realized how much taller and broader the blond was compared to him. 

Hearing the shower shut off, Aoba hurried over to his dresser, not bothering with the buttons of the shirt as he grabbed a hair tie from the top of said dresser, quickly pulling his hair up into a high ponytail; knowing his boyfriend loved seeing his hair up for whatever reason. 

He was just about to turn around when he felt hands on his waist, a surprised gasp escaping him as he whirled around. “Don’t do that! You scared the shit out of me!”

Noiz just chuckled and leaned in to kiss the blue haired man’s lips. “Who else would it be?”

“I don’t know… a psycho killer or something?” Aoba looked down, suddenly nervous once more as Noiz’s eyes trailed over his body. 

“That’s your own fault for thinking that. Who’s the one who watches procedural cop shows on TV all the time?” 

“Brat…” Aoba separated himself from his boyfriend and headed toward the bed, climbing up onto it and sat on his knees, facing the blond. 

Noiz just smirked and followed Aoba to the bed, climbing onto it as well. He hadn’t bothered with a towel once he had dried himself off, there was no point in covering himself with one if he was only going to be taking it off anyway. 

“You look good in my shirt…” He lifted a hand and ran his fingertips along Aoba’s collarbone and underneath the white cotton, pushing the fabric to the side a bit, causing it to fall off of a smooth pale shoulder, revealing a pink nipple. 

Aoba took in a shaky breath as Noiz wasted no time in getting him worked up. It wasn’t too difficult to accomplish though and he could already feel the tingling sensation traveling straight down to his dick. “it’s too big on me…” 

“That’s okay, it’s makes you look even cuter than you already are.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, MIster…” Aoba huffed and looked away from that intense stare. Sometimes Noiz was just too much…

The blonde let out an amused laugh as he put pressure on Aoba’s houlder, signaling that he wanted the older man to lay down. When he had complied, Noiz moved forward, hovering over the smaller man before leaning down to kiss him, his hands starting to caress the smooth skin underneath him. His touches were soft and teasing as he drifted over every part of Aoba he could reach, fingertips brushing over nipples, ribs, stomach, thighs and back up to do it all over again. He would occasionally brush over his boyfriend’s crotch, feeling the hardness through the blue underwear. 

“Mmmm… “ Aoba’s body moved toward each touch, loving whenever Noiz touched him like that. It was so sensual and intense, never failing to get him hard quickly. He moaned in protest every time the blond bypassed his cock, his hips lifting each time those talented hands moved passed.

“Noiz…” The blonde’s name was said in a whine as the blond yet again ignored where he needed to be touched most, a frustrated huff escaping him. 

“What?” Noiz smirked as he leaned down, placing a kiss to his boyfriend’s smooth inner thigh, his mouth drifting upward, further teasing the older man as he moved to pass his erection yet again and instead trailed kisses along his other thigh. 

“Damn it Noiz… touch me…” 

“I am touching you.” 

“Fuck, you know what I mean!” Aoba was about ready to rip off his underwear and just do it himself. Maybe that would give Noiz the incentive he needed to stop being a little shit.

“Do I?” Noiz smirked and placed both hands on Aoba’s thighs, pushing the blue haired man’s legs apart a bit more before leaning in and pressing an open mouthed kiss against his boyfriend’s covered cock. “You mean here?” 

“Oh shit…” Aoba’s hips jerked as he finally got what he wanted, his hands burying into strawberry blond locks, fingers gripping harshly. 

Noiz figured he had tortured his boyfriend enough and pulled at the waistband of Aoba’s underwear, reaching inside to pull the hard length free of its confines, pushing the underwear down a bit so that they rested around Aoba’s thighs. 

Aoba watched intently as the blonde’s mouth inched closer to his cock, the hard flesh pulsing slightly in anticipation and he let out another shaky moan as his body trembled from the built up tension that desperately needed to be released. 

Noiz started with slow licks of his tongue, running from base to tip and up and down the sides before focusing on the head, the slippery muscle gliding softly over the sensitive spot just under the tip, making Aoba’s hips twitch and he chuckled in amusement before taking the tip into his mouth, tongue still working that sensitive area, aiming to drive his boyfriend insane. 

“Damn it Noiz… you’re going to make me come…” Aoba’s hands moved from the younger man’s hair down to his shoulders, his hands caressing the soft skin just as gently as Noiz was doing to him. As much as he loved his boyfriend’s mouth on him, he didn’t want to come just yet, they had barely even started. 

“I don’t see a problem with this... “ Noiz spoke quietly, his voice rough with arousal as he pulled his mouth away from Aoba’s saliva slicked cock. He did comply though and pulled the older man’s underwear all the way off instead, tossing them off the side of the bed to Aoba’s annoyance. 

“Well what if I don’t want to come yet?” Aoba just lay boneless on the bed, his body still shaking from built up pleasure and he was just at that point where Noiz could ask him to do anything and he’d probably do it. Speaking of which… “Are you ready to…”

“To…?” Noiz easily dodged the smack to the back of his head as Aoba sat up, only to move toward him, climbing onto the taller man’s lap. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about…” Aoba wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, burying his face in the other man’s neck, losing himself in the scent of Noiz’s soap. 

“Well you know… I don’t really think it’s fair that only one of us got head tonight.” Noiz kissed the spot just below Aoba’s ear, another area that drove his boyfriend crazy. 

A visible shiver ran through Aoba as Noiz kissed him, his legs tightening around the slender waist causing their lengths to press together even more. 

Eventually, Aoba let go, removing himself from his boyfriend’s lap, lowering his upper body to the bed, his mouth hovering over the blonde’s pierced dick. Unlike Noiz, Aoba didn’t waste any time with teasing as he took in the hard length, his tongue working over the small pieces of metal embedded in his boyfriend’s cock, letting his teeth catch on them every once in a while. He moved his head up and down the length slowly, his cheeks hollowing as he gave a hard suck on his way back up, teeth pulling at the ring at the blonde’s tip before he pulled off completely. 

“Oh shit, Aoba… look at me.” Noiz didn’t wait for his boyfriend to comply to his demand as his fingers gripped the base of Aoba’s ponytail, forcing the other’s head to tilt upward, his eyes immediately staring into the older man’s heated amber ones.

Aoba ignored the sting to his scalp at the harsh treatment of his roots. At least it didn’t hurt like it used to… although if it did, Noiz probably would never have done that to him. Despite the pain, he moaned at the rough treatment and the commanding tone to his lover’s voice. 

He let his mouth sink back down onto Noiz’s dick, tongue licking at the tip, tasting the salty precum that escaped the slit, his eyes never drifting away from Noiz. He was so worked up and he knew he was ready to try what they had been slowly leading up to; the concept sounding incredibly appealing now that his mind was clouded over with lust and heat. 

Pulling Aoba’s mouth off of him, Noiz. brought their mouths together in a rough kiss, the blond almost seeming to be trying to devour the smaller man he was currently pushing onto his back.

Aoba moaned loudly into Noiz’s mouth, his hands gripping the blonde’s toned arms for support as he felt himself being pushed back again, his legs automatically spreading so Noiz could slide in between them. 

But the blond had other plans. Instead of taking his place between his boyfriend’s legs, he pulled back from the kiss and turned himself around, straddling Aoba’s chest and leaning forward, his ass mere inches from Aoba’s face. 

The blue haired man’s breathing sped up significantly as the full reality hit him and they were actually doing this now… He tried to relax, his hand coming up to run over the smooth skin of the blonde’s ass, his fingers moving over his boyfriend’s balls and dick as well but his main focus was on the small ring of muscle just a few centimeters away from the blonde’s dick. 

Noiz wasn’t sure if the way he went about it was correct but there were no complaints from Aoba and he knew that if the older man didn’t like how something was playing out, he would definitely be hearing about it. So the silence was a good thing in his opinion. 

He felt the hands on him and he pushed back just slightly against the touch, his mouth moving down to lick at the tip of Aoba’s cock, occasonally suckign the head into his mouth as his hands moved over Aoba’s tight balls and thighs. 

Aoba moaned as he felt the blonde’s mouth on his dick, his nails digging into the flesh of the smooth ass. He was still trying to work himself up to begin. He knew Noiz would give him all the time he needed but he felt bad that he was taking so long. 

Sucking up his apprehension, he tentatively stuck out his tongue and let just the tip touch Noiz’s puckered hole, feeling the blonde’s entire lower body tense up at the touch. 

Encouraged by the reaction and not as grossed out as he thought he would be, he let his tongue move fluidly once over the entire area, earning a low moan from the blond above him. 

Noiz could not even believe how incredible it felt to have Aoba’s tongue caressing him in that spot, not even anticipating it would feel as good as it did. Did it feel like that when he had done it to Aoba when they were still back in Midorijima? 

He idly stroked Aoba’s cock as he just felt the sensations, spikes of pleasure running up his spine to his brain and then straight back down to his dick which was steadily leaking precum all over Aoba’s chest. 

Aoba wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but he really couldn’t believe how worried he had been. He could feel his own body heating up even more as the reality of the situation hit him hard and he decided to just go for it, throwing his nervousness and doubts out the window. 

Making sure he had a good grip on his boyfriend’s ass cheeks, he carefully pulled them apart to give his mouth a bit more room to work and he covered the blonde’s asshole, his tongue continuing to move as his lips left wet kisses against the skin. 

“Fuck…” Noiz’s grip tightened on Aoba’s cock as he pushed his ass further against the older man’s mouth, not caring in the least that his dick had been completely forgotten. His entire world was Aoba’s mouth at the moment and that was all that he cared about. “Stick your tongue in…”

The blue haired man hesitated for only a moment. It was one thing to do it outside of Noiz’s body but to put his tongue in… He wasn’t sure he could do that. He pulled his mouth away from the blonde’s rear end and let himself breathe for a moment. “I don’t know…”

Noiz tried to push the frustration down as he felt that incredible mouth leave him. He breathed heavily as he forced himself to regain his composure, his hand starting to move up and down his boyfriends’ cock once more. “Just try… please?”

Aoba’s hips twitched as Noiz stroked over the head of his dick, he was so close to coming… Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He had thought the initial act would be awful and disgusting but it wasn’t at all. 

He let out a breath and spread Noiz’s ass once more, his tongue moving over the now loose ring of muscle, his tongue having massaged the entrance into a relaxed state. 

Preparing himself, he began to push the tip of his tongue against the blonde’s asshole. It slipped in easily and after a few seconds began to slowly push more of his tongue inside, his fingers caressing the skin around the younger man’s entrance. 

“Shit… Aoba…” Noiz was coming as soon as he felt that tongue enter him, the slick muscle caressing his inner walls in all the right ways. His cum dripping from his dick onto Aoba’s chest.

Feeling the warm slick cum land on his skin, Aoba felt his own lower abdomen tighten as he came as well, Noiz’s mouth having just returned to his dick, helping milk his orgasm out of him, his moans muffled as he continued to lick and suck at his boyfriend’s ass. 

Aoba gave one final kiss to Noiz’s entrance as he moved his hands over the blonde’s ass cheeks, lower back and thighs before pulling his mouth away. 

Noiz made sure he hadn’t left a trace of Aoba’s cum anywhere on the older man’s body, kissing and lickign around the older man’s cock. His breathing came out shaky as his body was having a hard time holding himself up. 

Moving his body off of Aoba, the blonde rolled onto his back and pulled his boyfriend to him, the smaller body immediately cuddling into his embrace. They didn’t say anything for a long time as the two just basked in their afterglow and each other’s presence. 

After a few minutes, Noiz dipped his head to kiss Aoba’s forehead, his fingers brushing the blue haired man’s bangs from his eyes. “So, was it as bad as you thought?”

Aoba shook his head, cuddling further into Noiz’s chest. “If it was I wouldn’t have kept going…”

“Well I’m glad you tried it… wasn’t I right?” 

“Maybe… I don’t think I want to do it all the time though.” 

Noiz just chuckled and let his hands caress over Aoba’s soft skin. “I guess we’ll see won’t we?”

Aoba returned the smirk that Noiz threw his way. What a brat. “I guess we will.”


End file.
